As If Nothing Ever Happened
by TotallyStoned3
Summary: He's smart, but completely irrational. Gorgeous, but a magnet for all types of trouble. Karin didn't even know why she agreed to spend the weekend with him. If it was going to turn out like this she just would've stayed home! HitsuKarin, GrimmIchi


**TotallyStoned3(SHIROUchan99):** A new story? Really? Yes, really it is a new story, but don't worry it's only 5 chapters. To start off this is a regional piece of writing. Meaning this takes place in my home state South Carolina. Any geographical as well as cultural questions can be answered by me. Just PM me or ask in your review. Now, this is a short fic centering around a batshit insane weekend getaway to the country that includes[but not limited to] cops and pepper spray, a destroyed model car as well as a fancy log cabin, hijacking a public park, alcohol and marijuana, and last but not least two hormonal teenagers trying to survive it all. I think I said enough so ley's get this started. Onto the warning!

**Warning:** The dumbassity of South Carolina, irritating situations, mild yaoi, illegal substances, disobedience of the law, and sex. :) Hot steamy sex hahaha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or anything remotely related to Bleach or Tite Kubo.

~_Let's go!_~

As If Nothing Ever Happened

PROLUGE

_Since 1992, Fort Dorchester has redefined the lives of the people of the tri-county area of South Carolina. If you go to Fort, you've already got the swagger of a champion for no public school matches up to Fort D's bad-assity. And if you don't, you know you'd do anything to be zoned for it. Fort ain't for wusses, fakes, or students who can't show real campus devotion. There's some pushing and shoving in the halls and rowdy classes, but it only gets bad if you involve yourself in it. The overall cool people, hardcore athletics, and the good ol' red, silver, and blue school colors puts a whole new standard to the surround public schools such as Stratford, Summerville(main rival school), and Wando. Friday night football games at the Legendary Fort is where it all goes down, fans all alike show their school spirit with chants and cheers to see their Patriots(school mascot) steal another win. If you go to FDHS, you're not afraid to show it._

_Person 1: "Hey man, you go to S'ville?"_

_Person 2: "Hell no brotha Fort Dorchester High School."_

_Person 1: "Damn…Fort's the shit man."_

Ha,

Karin laughed as she exit out the window containing the bullshit posted on Urban Dictionary. She slid her smartphone into her black denim pocket as the bus driver pulledup to the bus loop at the back of the school. The sophomore looked out the window in distaste at the school she's come to loathe with a passion. Fort Dorchester was horrible. End of story. The principals were major assholes with nothing better to do with their lives than tag students with I.S.S. a.k.a In-School Suspension a.k.a hell on Earth. The teachers could care less about any and everything and unlike the glamorized description on the internet, FDHS was indeed full of wusses, fakes, and students who can't and **won't** show real campus devotion,. In fact, Fort was full of whores, stoners, crackheads, drug dealers, gang members, nerds, ugly popular athletes, pompous cheerleaders, assholes, rapists, and STDS.

Especially STDS,

During Karin's freshman year, 80 percent of the blood donated during the annual Blood Drive had to be discarded due to an AIDS infection. And now whenever the pretty brunette would go to the restrooms she made sure to triple wrap the toilet seat in toilet paper before sitting down. She wasn't quite sure how AIDS spread, but she wasn't taking any chances.

All in all Fort had little to no bad-assity, but a lot of dumb-assity, This high school could make any grown man cry in horror, or shock depending on the person., Karin stepped off the bus with dread and an foreboding feeling she usually got when she stepped on school premises, She followed along with the rest of the students as they filed through the double doors, passing the new uptight assistant principal(who was only here because the last one was removed for posting pedophilic messages on Facebook) that was always hellbent on ruining teenaged lives, Nobody respected him and nobody would. Ever.

Karin didn't hide the glare she threw at the administrator and passed by silently through the doors. It was too early, the digital clock on her phone stating it was 20 minutes after 6. It was still dark outside, dark enough to still be considered night. Hell even the moon was up high in the sky glowing brightly to mock the kids who had to attend school. But alas, for any bus rider it was required to be at this hellhole of a school early in the morning. Karin was tired, inevitably so for she spent most her nights talking and texting.

Karin Kurosaki, age sixteen and height of 5"4, deep, dark charcoal black hair and clear gray eyes, was what most FD students considered popular. The sophomore knew almost half of the entire school. No freshman, everyone in her graduating class, and half of the juniors and seniors. Most of the upperclassmen she knew through her older twin brothers, Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki who were notorious and prominent figures at the Fort. But despite the sheer number of people she knew, she barely contacted or interacted with them. She was solitary, quiet, but outspoken when surrounded by familiarity or being confronted, The brunette was one of the few "realest" people in the school, speaking the truth despite possible retaliation and practicing what she preached. To add to her resume she was a notorious fighter and had yet to lose to any girl that has tried to challenged her.

While the females found these traits domineering, the males found it absolutely delectable. The young Kurosaki had a handful of suitors, but unfortunately being a student at Fort Dorchester she was faced with less than impressing boys wanting a quick lay, It was sickening and therefore the reason why she hadn't dated anyone at school(not to mention there still was AIDS).

But there was one.

Images of her secret crush filled her head as she turned down the 200 hallway, Everyone was already grouped up by the long row of blue lockers, Some groups were clustered by the entrances to the gym and by the locker rooms. It was noisy, obnoxiously so like it always was. Karin sighed in annoyance at the noise level and wrinkled her noise at a group of scantily clad girls huddled together gossiping animatedly. She didn't understand the need to be apart of a group with a lot of peers. Too much people around her made her feel slightly claustrophobic and like every group there was always that one person that annoyed the shit out of her, She got irritated easily just like her brothers, It was something that ran through the family.

But when her annoyance level began to become acidic it dropped right down to a base when her gray eyes met mesmerizing green. But his eyes wasn't just green. As she got closer she could pick out the ocean blue that was mixed with the dark forest shade and light meadow green hue, A bit of gold was speckled all around dancing with an underlying icy silver, Above his amazing eyes laid a double eyebrow piercing that snug closely to the blond eyebrow; the barbells were a mixture of red, yellow, and green. On top of his head was a black Bob Marley scully that did its best to hide the spiky white locks, but failed for the long bangs framed his pale handsome face, a couple of strands ghosting over his cheeks. He stood at 5"7 dressed in a snug leather jacket to fight the cold weather, blue ripped jeans, and white and gray checkered Vans,

Her red Converse clad feet came to a stop a few inches from the boy. He slowly smiled before pushing himself away from the lockers, bringing them even closer, The warmth he exceeded was almost unbearable as Karin fought between moving closer or moving farther away from his intoxicating scent of masculinity and Axe.

This was the one. The possibility.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was relatively new to Fort, His parents had moved from their sunny abode in Miami, Florida to accept job positions at Boeing in the boring town of North Charleston. They moved into the suburban homes of Wescott which was only down the street from Fort Dorchester, Despite being the new kid, the white haired boy knew a fairly good amount of people, including her brothers, Karin was aware of his presence, but the two never really talked up until two months ago where Toshiro had asked Karin for a Newport.

'_I'm tired of people handing me cigarettes I've never even heard of.'_

From the very beginning they had common interest, mostly concerning the school and the student body. Toshiro hated the Fort as much as Karin considering he received I.S.S. for two days for being in the parking lot, or more professionally put "being out of bounds". It was ridiculous and he ranted about it earning Karin's sympathy and friendship. They were almost alike; both having a cult like love for marijuana, both hating too-easy-you-didn't-even-have-to-blink-before-the-draws-dropped lays, and both tolerating second period Art. It was strange for Karin at first, Like every other girl she fell for the semi-tan skin, 5"7, stoner new kid, He was a refreshing break from all the other boys, Caring, considerate, funny, intelligent, and charming where the others were assholish in every way possible. But he was still a guy, Karin personally knew some of the girls Toshiro had conquered. It was heart-wrenching, but being the tough girl her brothers trained her to be she kicked the pain away and settled for having an unbreakable friendship. It was still fairly new but through the many times they spent together it almost seemed as if they known each other for years.

"Did you bring the foil?" His sultry voice went straight through her and for a minute Karin had to destroy her overactive imagination before it ventured too deep into the jungle.

"Of course, Let's go." Toshiro smirked before walking by her side to one of their many exits.

It was dumb really.

The administration was adamant about leaving the school building. They would post guards up that would stop any student without a pass or I.D.. It's unnecessary trouble to smokers, but luckily the hallways were always vacant of any authority figure in the morning. It was pleasant, especially when you wanted to enjoy a good smoke before first period.

However when there's one problem there's always another. There was no place to go once you're out the school building. The woods at the school entrance had become quite the hotspot. Stoners frequented there and eventually school security started to raid the place; capturing many students and confiscating a lot of baggies or hand-made bongs. Every student agreed innovation was in order and not even a day later was a new smoking spot was found. Across from Fort Dorchester on Patriot Boulevard was the community apartment complexes Appian Way. While it was a bonus to have a new spot off school campus it was sketchy considering cops basically lived there, Appian Way was a bad community much like Planter's Retreat on Ladson Road, There was a 75 percent chance of one running into a cop walking in Appian, It was beyond sketchy and too risky, but not one student knew where to go, The track at the back of the school was in the sights of an administrator, and no one could get into the fancy upscale neighborhood of Coosaw Creek unless they had a key to the fence.

But Toshiro and Karin were rare stoners that were also academically smart as well as street smart. While everyone was in turmoil over finding a new spot, they had already scoped out and claimed a new territory, There was a small opening in the woods at the back of the freshman building. There was a small opening with a ditch jagged with rocks and broken branches and a path that lead to Patriot Boulevard just short of the main entrance to Coosaw, It was a rather straight place with little to no security visitation and no cameras. It was perfect, It only took five minutes to exit the school building, avoid any oncoming cars, pass the trailers, walk along the freshman building, and jump over the ditch without injury.

Before Karin knew she was already seated side by side with Toshiro burning a hold into the side of a green tea plastic bottle, He was deep in thought from what she could tell. He was quiet, unnaturally so. His eyes were distant and his fingers kept dropping little bits of weed as he packed the aluminum foil covered bowl. She wondered if he was thinking about a girl, but before the idea could manifest into something more she quickly stomped the idea down like a bug underneath her shoe,

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He offered the bottle bong. Karin took it slowly while looking at her guy friend wearily,

"Yeah, what is it?" Toshiro looked towards the entrance to the woods briefly while Karin took the first hit of the bong. Green eyes then relocated to the pouty pink lips of his female companion as she blew out smoke. Toshiro was hesitant about asking his question because of her possible answer, but he had to remind himself that she was his friend, best maybe, and she wouldn't mind going away with him. Of course he had other things in mind, but he had to take one step at a time.

"My dad is leaving me his car this weekend while he and my mom go out of town for business, But to make this even better, I snatched the keys to my grandfather's cabin up in Ridgeville. He has a wall full of alcohol, and my parent's left me $300 to survive this weekend, So I'm going to crash in the country, get wasted, and… I want you to come with me,"

The sophomore choked on the burning smoke and for a minute she coughed while trying to soothe her scorching throat.

This was unexpected. Not even a minute ago was she sure that his mind would be someone other then her, and now he was inviting her to go on a weekend excursion with him. She didn't even need to think about her decision. It was automatic hell yes!

"Hell yeah! Sounds like fun. I haven't had a decent weekend since Shinji's New Year's party. "

"Awesome, it's going to be crazy. Crazier than that night we got wasted and ended up lost by a police station. " Karin laughed as the memories of that night came flooding back. The most she could remember was when Toshiro, being the idiot that he tries not to be, tried to hijack a cruiser and ended up making the alarms go off causing them to [drunkenly] run like hell.

"So how long our we going to be there?"

"Well, I planned on hitting Shinji up to get some tree tomorrow afternoon. Then drive to Ridgeville at eight or somewhere around then. We'll probably be there all weekend." Karin nodded her head as the natural blond hit the bong. At the moment she was trying her hardest not to be giddy, but who wouldn't be? Her [secret] crush wants to spend the entire weekend together, just the two of them. Developments will made. She guarantees it.

….However, she didn't expect this weekend to be one of the craziest breaks of her life. Oh if only she knew about the things Charleston had in stored for them.


End file.
